The term “application software” refers to any computer software that causes a computer to perform functional tasks beyond the running of the computer itself. Application software applies the power of a particular computing platform or system software to a particular purpose. Specific instance of this software are called software applications, applications or simply “apps.” The term app is used in contrast to system software that typically manages and integrates the capabilities of a computing device but does not directly perform tasks that benefit the user. In other words, the system software serves the app, while the app in turn serves the user.
In recent years, the term “mobile app” has been used to primarily refer to applications for mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, etc. Mobile apps are usually available to a consumer through various application distribution platforms, such as “app stores,” that are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system for the mobile computing device. While mobile apps were originally offered for general productivity and information retrieval (e.g., email, calendar, contacts, etc.), the functionality of mobile apps has expanded into other categories such as stock market and weather information, GPS and location-based services, banking, order-tracking, and entertainment such as mobile games and media presentation. In the field of media presentation, mobile apps are used to provide an end user with streaming multimedia to the mobile computing device. Streaming multimedia refers to media that is constantly received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a content provider.
Furthermore, the term “social media” has been used primarily to refer to the techniques for interacting among people by creating, sharing, and exchanging information and ideas in virtual communities and networks. Social media may include a group of Internet-based applications (e.g., mobile apps) that allow this creation and exchange of such user-generated content. Those skilled in the art would understand that social media may rely on mobile and web-based technologies to create increasingly interactive platforms for individuals and communities share, create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. Accordingly, mobile technologies, such as mobile apps, introduce substantial changes and a broader reach in the communication between organizations, communities, and individuals within a social media network.